world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010314doirryspor
01:12 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:12 -- 01:12 GA: sup 01:12 GA: what happened 01:12 GT: ~Oh, vm, I, what?~ 01:12 GA: is something up? 01:12 GT: ~What, what do yov mean, ahaha?~ 01:13 GA: idk my moirail senses were tingling 01:13 GA: and by that i mean jossik is on the phone 01:13 GT: ~Oh, iʃ, iʃ he now, haha...~ 01:13 GA: come on, you gotta tell me 01:13 GA: whats up, howre ya feelin 01:14 GT: ~ABʃOLVTELY NOTHING Iʃ, Iʃ WRONG, I'M, I'M FINE...~ 01:14 GA: shhhhh 01:14 GA: alright, well if youre fine, wanna let me spout some crap about my day? and then you can open up? 01:15 GT: ~YEʃ~ 01:15 GT: ~I, vh, I mean, certainly, if yov'd, vm, like that, haha...~ 01:16 GA: okay well someone and i went on a little adventure and met the black queen 01:16 GA: not jossik, uh, null 01:16 GT: ~Oh, really? How, how did that go?~ 01:16 GA: and the black queen starting seducing her, i had to be null's foot stool (and im a servant now) and we're going to invade prospit 01:17 GT: ~Oh, vm, I - wait. What?~ 01:17 GA: so: im enslaved, i think null is hatebanging the queen, and prospit's gonna burn 01:17 GT: ~WHAT?~ 01:17 GT: ~Yov're ENʃLAVED?~ 01:17 GA: mhm 01:18 GA: im nulls servant now according to the black queen 01:18 GT: ~They - they can't DO that!~ 01:18 GA: yeah they can 01:18 GA: she's royalty 01:18 GT: ~Vgh, Derʃe ʃovndʃ HORRIBLE, if yov aʃk me.~ 01:19 GA: and when a messenger asked where the others had gone, i said 'probably died' and he assumed they displeased the queen 01:19 GA: which i figured meant 'displeasing the queen = death' 01:19 GT: ~ʃee?~ 01:19 GA: yeah its p horrible but hey i might learn a thing or two here 01:20 GA: maybe ill learn how to be a page 01:20 GT: ~...Poʃʃibly.~ 01:20 GT: ~I ʃtill don't like thiʃ.~ 01:20 GA: though tbh i kinda wanted to be a page to someone cool 01:20 GA: null's cool sort of, but mostly creepy and keeps insulting everyone 01:21 GA: or maybe ill go full king arthur and become a king too 01:21 GA: at least i have something to do now 01:21 GA: feel free to jump in at any time with your feelings 01:22 GT: ~Ah, ʃorry.~ 01:22 GT: ~Having a converʃation with two people at once iʃ hard, yov know.~ 01:22 GA: who else are you talking to? still with jossik? 01:22 GT: ~Yeʃ...~ 01:23 GA: heh tell him i said hi again 01:24 GT: ~I will, haha.~ 01:26 GT: ~I, vm, I waʃ acting odd earlier becavʃe Joʃʃik made a, vm, a rather...flattering comment.~ 01:26 GA: heheh he told me 01:27 GA: sounds like something i would say, with a wink/wonk right after 01:28 GT: ~Haha, he did actvally, wonk, ahaha...~ 01:28 GA: hahahah 01:28 GA: so how do you feel about that? 01:28 GT: ~Vm.~ 01:28 GT: ~Well.~ 01:28 GA: grossed out? embarrassed? mildly aroused? 01:29 GT: ~DOIR! I-IT DID NOT!~ 01:29 GA: shhh its a joke 01:30 GA: shhhshhhshhsh howd'ya feel about it all? 01:30 GT: ~DEFINITELY *NOT* "AROVʃED"~ 01:30 GA: sorry 01:31 GT: ~At all. No. Not at all, I am OVER him, and it wovld NEVER work ovt anywayʃ, ʃo I waʃ not arovʃed at all ʃo ha.~ 01:33 GA: its really not right of him to flirt like that after all of that 01:35 GA: you could tell him to 'step off, yo' if youre uncomfortable 01:37 GT: ~Well, he waʃ a bit drvnk at the time, ʃo I can't really blame him for hiʃ actionʃ.~ 01:37 GT: ~It wovld be like blaming a blind perʃon for not being able to ʃee.~ 01:38 GA: true 01:38 GA: not sure if he's mentioned it yet but uh, scarlet's screwed up his dreamself so much he wants all dorsites to kos 01:38 GA: er, kill on sight 01:39 GT: ~Alʃo, he'ʃ jvʃt being ʃo ʃWEET and VNDERʃTANDING abovt the whole thing - really? Vgh, the ʃtvpid ʃelf-ʃacrificing idiot.~ 01:41 GA: well, if youre good with that, uh, anything else going on lately? 01:42 GT: ~Not really. I've been ʃort of hanging arovnd the fringeʃ of Bvllbalvʃ' camp, ʃtealing food and watching ovt for revenge-bent moirailʃ.~ 01:42 GA: oh gosh yeah youd better watch out for tlaloc 01:42 GA: iirc he was a bit of a crazy 01:43 GT: ~Yeʃ, ʃomehow I get the feelin he doeʃn't want to ʃit down and talk thingʃ ovt.~ 01:43 GT: ~Feeling, ʃorry.~ 01:43 GA: i got a feelin~ oooh ooh~ 01:44 GA: that tonights gonna be a gooood night, that tonights g- er, sorry 01:44 GT: ~Vm, what were yov doing jvʃt then, exactly?~ 01:44 GA: its a song 01:44 GT: ~Oh.~ 01:45 GA: heheheh 01:45 GT: ~I feel very "ovt of the loop" all of a ʃvdden.~ 01:46 GA: maybe you should have a cool adventure so everyone else is out of the loop 01:46 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 01:47 GA: as far as i can tell; derse gonna attack prospit, team human's getting some gear, your team is doing whatever, and the other troll team is doing whatever 01:47 GA: and by gear i mean like, a cog 01:48 GT: ~Aʃ in an actval phyʃical cog?~ 01:48 GA: yeah i think 01:48 GA: and- i think null mentioned something weird 01:49 GT: ~Oh?~ 01:50 GA: yeah she mentioned a new girl and trying to teach her stuff 01:50 GT: ~A new player? Thiʃ late in the game?~ 01:50 GA: i didnt get a chance to ask because a messenger knocked on the door 01:50 GT: ~Intereʃting.~ 01:51 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee.~ 01:52 GA: overall, though, i think i managed to get through that... meeting, with not much stupidity 01:52 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 01:52 GA: i just sat there and took their shit with their spiky feet and whatever and listened to the black queen's plans 01:52 GA: and by sat i mean was a foot stool 01:52 GA: i was much better than the other foot stools though 01:53 GT: ~...~ 01:53 GT: ~What?~ 01:53 GA: they were all trained professional servants but i way outdid them 01:53 GT: ~A FOOTʃTOOL?~ 01:54 GA: heheh yeah 01:54 GT: ~I...I don't qvite vnderʃtand.~ 01:54 GA: null actually said a thing against it but the black queen insisted 01:54 GT: ~ʃo, yov were VʃED Aʃ A FOOTʃTOOL?~ 01:55 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ.~ 01:55 GA: yeah and goddamn was i a good footstool 01:55 GT: ~...Good for yov, I ʃvppoʃe?~ 01:56 GA: mhm 01:56 GA: so really no adventures happening for your team or on prospit? 01:56 GT: ~Not that I know of, no.~ 01:56 GA: oh, you might not want to mention that i told you about the invasion 01:56 GA: is this treason? i dont think im a dorse citizen 01:56 GA: and tbh i dont really care about their war or whatever 01:57 GT: ~Well, my dreamʃelf iʃ dead, ʃo I can't exactly go to the White Qveen, haha.~ 01:58 GA: i thought libby brought you back or something? 01:58 GA: are you a ghost? 01:58 GT: ~...The point iʃ I don't have direct acceʃʃ to Proʃpit anymore.~ 01:59 GA: hm, alright 02:00 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I covld tell another Proʃpit dreamer. I know that ʃeriad dreamʃ on Proʃpit.~ 02:00 GA: uh, sure 02:01 GT: ~Oh, vm, ʃhovld I not? I jvʃt aʃʃvmed...~ 02:01 GA: idk just dont say it came from me 02:01 GA: oh, might wanna mention to libby that the queen is doing this also that the queen is sick of the twinks' meddling 02:02 GT: ~Well, obviovʃly I'm not going to reveal my ʃovrce. I don't want my moirail getting beheaded, haha.~ 02:02 GA: that would defo not be rad 02:02 GA: im considering just flying away and claiming i died 02:02 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 02:02 GA: its not really a lie and i wouldnt have to fight in a war or be a servant 02:04 GT: ~Yov covld alwayʃ come over to Team Jvʃtice, haha. We're miʃʃing a member anywayʃ, ʃo there'ʃ an open ʃpot.~ 02:04 GA: i dont even know what planets are what 02:04 GA: i saw which one was lotac on my way up to prospit but thats about it 02:05 GT: ~Jvʃt liʃten for the ʃovndʃ of ravcovʃ debavchery, really.~ 02:05 GT: ~Althovgh ʃovnd doeʃn't carry in ʃpace...~ 02:05 GA: well space doesnt have air either but i still survived 02:05 GT: ~Trve.~ 02:05 GT: ~Perhapʃ the propertieʃ are different in The Medivm?~ 02:06 GA: i think, uh, jack called it the 'incipisphere' 02:06 GT: ~Hmm.~ 02:06 GA: and the black queen mentioned the black king was always on 'sky-ah' whatever that is 02:07 GT: ~I wonder what "ʃky-ah" covld be?~ 02:07 GA: maybe its a space ship 02:07 GT: ~It'ʃ poʃʃible it'ʃ the large blve planet above Proʃpit.~ 02:08 GA: the one that looked like a sky? 02:08 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, that'ʃ the one.~ 02:08 GA: makes some sense as to the name 02:09 GT: ~I don't think itʃ name iʃ actvally "ʃky-ah", thovgh.~ 02:09 GT: ~ʃkya? ʃcaya? ʃkaia? ʃckaiya?~ 02:09 GA: well jeez lemme just look at the logs for our talked out conversation and determine the spelling 02:10 GA: beep bop boop click 'pesterlogs' click 'black queen + null' click 'blah blah *skyah* blah blah' 02:11 GA: heheh 02:11 GA: i should have set my phone to record 02:11 GT: ~Haha.~ 02:12 GT: ~We'll jvʃt have to ʃpecvlate for now, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:13 GA: yeah 02:15 GA: so youve got your feelings sorted out? 02:15 GA: + now you have tons of new knowledge 02:15 GT: ~My hero aʃ alwayʃ.~ 02:16 GA: ehehe 02:17 GA: anyway, see ya later alligator 02:18 GT: ~In a while, crocodile.~ 02:18 GA: eheheheh 02:18 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:18 --